1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a weighing apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic weighing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among electronic weighing apparatus employing an electric coil, there was heretofore developed and used an electronic weighing apparatus of the voltage type wherein a differential transformer is provided for converting the weight of a load to be measured into a voltage and an analog to digital conversion of the voltage is made to provide an indication of the weight of the load. However, the voltage-type electronic weighing apparatus has the following disadvantages: since the differential transformer has a primary winding and a secondary winding, there are a number of lead wires which result in a cumbersome handling of the lead wires; and an analog to digital converting circuit is needed, whereby it is very difficult and troublesome to compensate changes in temperature and humidity and the total cost of the apparatus is increased.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide an electronic weighing apparatus of induction type eliminating the above mentioned disadvantages.